The invention relates to a structural design with rear-ventilated cladding elements, in particular plates or boards, which can be hung in front of a supporting framework, in particular consisting of vertical support elements and horizontal bearing elements, wherein the cladding elements are each assigned one frame which spans a rear-ventilation cross-section and the upper and lower frame leg profiles of which have ventilation openings leading to the front of the cladding.